


you matter to me

by amethystwriter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jonathan Byers is a Good Friend, Like one swear I promise, Love Confessions, Nancy Wheeler Is a Good Friend, POV Jonathan Byers, POV Nancy Wheeler, Protective Jonathan Byers, Songfic, Swearing, established Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-04-17 12:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystwriter/pseuds/amethystwriter
Summary: I know I'm not Steve Harrington, Nance. And I know I don't have fancy hair or a fancy car or come from a rich family but I have this-I have love. To share, to give to you,
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	you matter to me

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this... Jonathan and Nancy's relationship works so well with this song: You Matter To Me, from Waitress the Musical (that's what the italic lines are). PLEASE NOTE: I do not use every lyric in this song since it repeats a lot.
> 
> All characters belong to the Duffer Brothers.
> 
> As usual, please don't repost!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Jonathan POV**

_I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes_   
_They've seen things that you never quite say, but I hear_

She's everything. She's smart, she's an angel, beauty, and grace:

and yeah, she'll punch you in the face. 

Nancy Wheeler, huh? Miss Perfect, they say?

She's not perfect, but that's what makes her jaw-dropping-

_Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you_   
_And I'll stay there as long as you let me_

I know I'm not Steve Harrington, Nance. And I know I don't have fancy hair or a fancy car or come from a rich family but I have this-

I have _love. _To share, to give to you,

_Because you matter to me_   
_Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_   
_You matter to me_

More than any girl I've met before, because you see me. You know when the pressure is too much but you press on, and I want to keep you from falling off, from sinking, from drowning.

_I promise you do, you, you matter too_   
_I promise you do, you see?_   
_You matter to me_

**Nancy POV**

_It's addictive the minute you let yourself think_   
_The things that I say just might matter to someone_

It's bullshit, really- everyone but you, because I talk, and I talk, and I talk, and you _listen._ You actually _get _it.

And I was such a mess before I met you- no, before I _really _met you, the _real _you, the _real _Jonathan Byers.

_All of this time I've been keeping my mind on the running away_   
_And for the first time I think I'd consider the stay_

You care, Jonathan. You care more for others than you do for yourself, and sometimes that scares me, but you are compassionate. Lovely, artistic, and compassionate. A good brother, a good friend. A good boyfriend. 

That's what I like about you: the things you give. 

The words you say.

You picked me up off of the high horse I thought I was riding- you saved me from the inevitable fall-

_Because you matter to me  
Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody  
You matter to me  
I promise you do, you, you matter too  
I promise you do, you see?  
You matter to me_

I love you, Jonathan Byers. You and your soft spot for your family, your crinkled heart and your nervous smiles-

I'm in _love _with you. And you matter.

_And you matter to me_   
_Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_   
_You matter to me_   
_I promise you do, _

_You'll see_

_You matter to me._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love hearing from you: comments/kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
